Princess Mononoke Meets Inuyasha
by wolf-girl22
Summary: (This is my version. B4 the forest spirit dies)Inuyasha and the group journey far to the west for the jewel shards. Their search takes them to an enchanted forest where the Forest Spirit Dwells. There they meet a Wolf Princess, an Amishi Prince...rr!
1. New Surroundings, and New People

Prologue  
  
Inuyasha and the five others are on an adventure for the sacred Shikon Jewel Shards to restore the Shikon Jewel and set things right. Their search takes them far to the west. Farther then the Western Lands which belong to the great Lord Sesshoumaru. At the forest where all animals are giants just as they were in the dawn of time, there are wars of good and evil, of man and beast. The demons there are very different than those of the northeast. This land is a place of gods......... and of demons.  
  
Part 1  
  
San and Ashitaka are in the forest enjoying a secret, but nice picnic. Accompanying them are Yakul, Moro, and San's two wolf brothers. Ashitaka brought, food, and meat for the carnivores of the bunch.  
  
Ashitaka offers some of his pork fried rice to San, "Here, try some of this. It has pork in it. I know you like pork, San."  
  
"Sorry, you know I'm against eating human food." She declined.  
  
"But San, it's the same things you eat only, made a different way." He urged.  
  
"You know, San, he's right." Moro told her daughter  
  
"Oh, fine, I'll try it. But only because mother said so." She caved in.  
  
She took a taste, and paused. A big smile appeared on her face.  
  
She turned to Ashitaka in a burst of enjoyment, "This is the best food I've ever tasted!!!!! Thank you, Ashitaka for opening my eyes and showing me new food!!!! What do you call it?! I must know!! It's delicious!"  
  
Ashitaka wasn't prepared for her reaction. He was in a bit of a shock. She did almost jump on him in her excitement.  
  
He managed to find the words that he was searching for, "Um...................I think it's......um........well I don't know what it's called, but it's rice, fried pork, and some vegetables.  
  
And taking advantage of him at this half-dazed state, San took almost half of his meal. She wasn't sure how to eat it. Ashitaka noticed all this after a second or two. He was a bit peeved but had an extra set of chop sticks. He showed her how to hold and use them. San wasn't too great with them, but she learned quickly, and scarfed down what was left of her share of food. It already had a name but because it was the first cooked food she had, and with Ashitaka, she decided to call it wolf rice. The night grew cold, so they decided to go to San's den. It was all right with the wolves that Ashitaka spend the night there. The next morning Ashitaka and San woke up early. They had sensed a new presence in the distance.  
  
Part 2  
  
Inuyasha and the group, were on their way in the direction that Kagome sensed a jewel shard. They stopped before entering a large forest. Inuyasha could smell something. He knew it wasn't demon. It was a new scent in the air. He'd never smelled anything like it. He also caught a whiff of a male human, and what sort of smelled like a human, but a little different. Shippo smelled it too. And he realized what it was.  
  
He went up to Inuyasha and tugged on his pant leg, "Inuyasha, do you smell that? I thinks it might be a god of some kind."  
  
Stunned that it might be true he replied, "Yeah, I smell it. But I don't know what it is. Maybe. But, I also smell humans near by. Maybe it's a different kinda demon. Or a demon that can mask it's scent. It kinda smells like wolf."  
  
"Yeah. I think you're right." Shippo said a little uneasy.  
  
A monk as walking the path along the edge of the forest. (AN: You all know that's Jigo right?? You BETTER know!) He turned and looked at all their strange out fits. Especially Kagomes.  
  
"Don't you people know what in there? There's big animal gods, and a wolf girl. Not to mention demons!" He advised  
  
"Who are you? And why are you butting into our busine--" Inuyasha began but was interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"Can you tell us where? See we're looking for the jewel shards, and we really don't know anything or anyone here."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't know. Most anyone who enters in that forest usually never come back out again. To enter is certain death. But if you want I can take you to a place to stay for a while." The Monk offered.  
  
"Hmm. That would be a wise decision Inuyasha." Miroku said, and soon after they all agreed.  
  
The monk's name was Jigo. And he served under the emperor. Who ever that was. He had many questions for the bunch. He was especially interested in Inuyasha and Shippo.  
  
"So, let me get this strait. You, Inuyasha are a half demon. And the demons where you are, are not animal gods who've been corrupted. And, this girl with you named Kagome is a reincarnation of a powerful priestess, but from the very far off future. The other woman, is a demon slayer, that small cat thing is her companion, and that young man is a monk, such as myself, but with a wind tunnel in his hand. Hmmm.....interesting.... You people aren't from around here, are you? And what are these things called "Jewel Shards"?" The monk was very confused and he didn't believe half of it but went with it anyway.  
  
Sango took it from there, "Yes. I'm Sango, that monk is Miroku, my companion is named Kilala, (AN: I spell it KILALA! I don't like spelling it KIRARA! So deal with it!) That young fox demon is Shippo, and you already know of Kagome, and Inuyasha. We've come from the northeast. A long time ago the priestess Kikyo, protected the Shikon Jewel. An evil being named Nuraku tricked her to try and steal it. A long time passed. Inuyasha tried to stop a demon and get the jewel back from it. She shot at it but hit the jewel. Kagome shattered the jewel a few months ago with her sacred arrow. And now we're trying to recover the shards."  
  
A look of pure confusion came upon Jigo's face. Then he realized that the fortress was in sight. Just beyond the hill and across the lake. Everyone except Jigo was shocked at it. They went down a hill and onto the docks where they had small boats to cross the lake. When they arrived on the shore everyone was there waiting. The leader of the place, stepped down to greet them. It was a woman leader, who looked as is she commanded a military of some sort. Her eyes fixated on Inuyasha, as everyone else. 'Those ears, and silver hair.....' She thought. 


	2. Iron Town, And a Boy Called Ashitaka

(AN: I know you ppl might be a lil confused. Ok. Um.. The forest spirit is still alive but has healed Ashitaka of his curse. Ashitaka has this sort of power, from the curse, to sense things. He still has his god like strenghth. There's kind of a truce btwen the forest and iron town. Ashitaka lives in iron town but visits San frequently. Lady Eboshi is still trying to kill The forest spirit but not as aggressively. San and Ashitaka are still in love thought...Sry 4 the long AN I just wanted to clear that up 4 evry1.^_^) (AN2: I really don't like spelling Sango's cat friend KIRARA. I spell it KILALA, because they other way makes me feel like I'm making fun of the Japanese ppl. So plz just deal with it.)  
  
Part 3  
  
"San, I'll head back to Iron Town. I know you sensed that presence as well as I did..." Ashitaka said quietly as to not disturb the wolves.  
  
"But not all of them are human...be careful Ashitaka..." San warned.  
  
Ashitaka called Yakul, and hoped on his back and they road off to Iron Town. Soon enough they were at the gate waiting to be greeted. The Large gate was soon opened and they entered. The new visitors were easy to find, due to there strange clothing. They were sitting on the side talking to the leader of the fortress, known as, Lady Eboshi. Askitaka went to go put Yakul in the pens, and then walked over to see what was going on.  
  
He introduced himself, "Hey. I'm Ashitaka. I live here. My I ask your names?  
  
They all went in a circle,  
  
"I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome!"  
  
"Name's Miroku. *Points to Sango* and this is my wife."  
  
"*Smacks Miroku off his feet* I'm Sango,*Points to Kilala* that's Kilala, and I am NOT his wife!"  
  
"Hey there, I'm Shippo"  
  
"Oh, well, would you all mind if I joined your conversation?" Ashitaka asked.  
  
They all said in unison, "Nope."  
  
They talked about their quest for the shards, and where they had come from, and the many amazing stories about their adventures. And Ashitaka told them about his past, and his life in Iron Town. The subject came around, about what they had sensed in the forest. Eboshi told them about San and her wolves, the other many beast that lived there, and of course the Forest Spirit. Ashitaka was uncomfortable talking about these sorts of things with Lady Eboshi around. So volunteered to show them the rest of Iron Town.  
  
Part 4  
  
Ashitaka finally finished the tour, and showed the new comers where they would be staying for the night. His mood suddenly turned very serious. He pulled them all into his Large hut.  
  
"Hey, I know the wolf girl. You're not here to kill the forest spirit are you?" He said in a low voice so only they could hear.  
  
"I dunno, is there a reason we should kill it?" Inuyasha questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Well I don't know if Moro will let you into her forest or not. Wait here for tonight, and I'll let you know in the next day or so." He promised.  
  
That night, Ashitaka went back to the forest. He met up with San and the two smaller wolves at the river, where he first saw San. This was always their meeting spot. They went back to the wolf den where Ashitaka filled San in on the details about the visitors.  
  
"There are six of them. One is half demon, half human. There are three humans, one small fox demon, and one cat beast which seems to be tame. San, they are demons not like the ones here. They actually have personalities and feelings. They're not just an animal god that has been corrupted by rage or hate. Humans and demons live together in their world." He explained  
  
"Ashitaka, what are they here for? If they try to hurt anything in this forest, I will slay them, like I wish to do with that gun woman!" She warned.  
  
"San, they're looking for fragments of an ancient jewel. They're trying to stop these jewel shard fragments from falling into the hands of evil. They aren't trouble, San. Trust me. Just grant them permission to search the forest and find what they need. The sooner they do that they can continue on there way and find more of what they're searching for and further help man kind." He explained further.  
  
"Oh fine. But if they do any damage to anything, especially the forest spirit, they will die under my hands." agreed. 


End file.
